Stuffed Animals
by insaneantics21
Summary: Santana tries to cheer up a pregnant Brittany who's having a fat/ugly day. Oneshot.


Written for the glee_fluff_meme on LiveJournal! I love these prompts, they make me want to write and write and not sleep and write some more.  
**Prompt: **Brittany/Santana - Santana tries to cheer up a pregnant Brittany who's having a fat/ugly day.

* * *

Santana Lopez woke up on a Saturday morning to the sound of sobbing coming from her bathroom. She sprang out of bed, waded through the pile of stuffed animals on the floor and rushed to the door.

"Brit? Brit, babe, what's going on?"

"Go away!" Brittany howled from the other side of the door.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Is it the baby? B, come on sweetie!"

"No! I don't want you to see me!"

"Oh Brit…baby come on," Santana sighed. This happened every time Brittany outgrew a pair of pants now. She was almost into the final trimester of her pregnancy and she was growing every day. Santana thought she looked beautiful, Brittany was convinced that she was the ugliest thing on the planet. Her once toned dancer's body was now that of an expectant mother and she wasn't happy about it. She was happy about having a baby, of course, but she wasn't ecstatic about the bodily changes.

It was a little over a year after Santana had graduated OSU with a business degree and landed a job at a marketing firm that Brittany convinced her they should try for a baby. Quinn didn't help matters any by offering all of her baby's old things if theirs was a girl. So, in September they went to a fertility clinic and as Santana so gracefully put it to Puck during one of the glee club reunions around Christmas, "You may have gotten Quinn on the first try but I got my girl knocked up without even sleeping with her!"

Santana tried to turn the door handle but it was locked. She pulled a pin out of her hair and stuck it into the keyhole and in a few seconds there was a click. She opened the door slowly and Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bathtub clutching onto a stuffed penguin. Santana took the few steps from the door to her girl and knelt down in front of the blonde.

"B, sweetie…"

"Don't look at me. I'm fat and I'm ugly and I'm never going to be able to dance again! And you're going to stop loving me because I'm going to get even uglier!" Brittany wailed.

Santana gently touched her fingers under Brittany's chin and lifted the blonde's head to look in her eyes. Her other hand rested on Brittany's rounded stomach. "B, you are the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet. I love you and nothing will ever change that, you got it?"

Brittany sniffled. "Y-you're j-just saying th-that!"

"You're damn right I'm saying that and I mean it, every word of it. And you're going to dance again, I promise. Tons of dancers have had babies. You'll be just fine, B."

Brittany sniffled again and Santana leaned up and kissed her. Brittany started calming down and Santana pulled her in for a hug. She jumped away quickly when she felt the baby kick and she smiled.

"See, the baby agrees with me. You're beautiful." Santana stood and retrieved a washcloth from the sink and ran cold water over it. She knelt in front of Brittany again and cleaned the blonde's face followed by another kiss.

Brittany smiled a little and rubbed her stomach. "I think it's hungry."

"How about I fix you both breakfast then? Whatever you want, doesn't matter."

"Pancakes!" Brittany said. "And bacon! And a cheeseburger…"

"A cheeseburger?"

"Baby likes them."

"Of course. Come on, I'll put in _Finding Nemo_ and you can watch it while I cook."

Brittany's face lit up and she nodded. "I like Dory."

Santana stood and pulled Brittany up with her. While wading through the stuffed animals on the bedroom floor the Latina made a mental note to take Brittany shopping later for new pants which would also mean they'd probably come home with a new stuffed animal since that seemed to keep the blonde from a nervous breakdown in the maternity store. She settled Brittany on the couch and turned on the TV then kissed Brittany on top of the head and the blonde smiled.

"Love you, B."

"Love you, S."

Brittany turned her attention to the fish swimming on the TV and Santana smiled. She knew all of Brittany's bad days would be completely overshadowed the first time she saw the baby and she was perfectly okay with taking care of her until then.


End file.
